


Thankful for you

by Haya_dono



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Birthday Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haya_dono/pseuds/Haya_dono
Summary: It's Gudako's birthday and Vlad III has prepared a special surprise for his beloved Master.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Vlad III | Berserker
Kudos: 14





	Thankful for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SofiaEbby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SofiaEbby).



> A birthday gift for @SofiaEbby from @kiinyaachan  
> Happy birthday for both of you!
> 
> Thanks to jellyfishy for beta-reading this.
> 
> The fic contains vague references to QSH's interlude, but nothing outright stated.

When one entered Chaldea, it could be incorrectly assumed that such a place hidden up in the mountains was a secret refuge for an extremely exclusive elite class. Bright balloons and colorful streamers hung from every wall and door, ribbons lay neatly placed on tables, and everything was ready to showcase a special event in a surprising contrast to Chaldea’s real nature. However, it wasn’t unwarranted.

Every servant waiting in the cafeteria, trying to be the first, had been preparing for this day, even if they still had to be separated before they fought with one another. After all, everyone wanted to celebrate Gudako’s birthday with a big surprise, and some compromises had to be made.

But it was all for naught, as the alarm signaling a new emergency rang through the entirety of Chaldea.

Gudako herself rushed to the Control Room, whatever the emergency was had to come first, even if it was on the day she could let herself be lazy for once. As she entered the room, she found Da Vinci and Sherlock waiting to give her the intel on the new shenanigans that had showed up, but also Vlad III and Qin Shi Huang Di as well.

“Gudako, a singularity appeared~” Da Vinci hummed. “It doesn’t seem to be anything large, but you need to take care of it!”

“Well, it can’t be helped,” she said, shrugging her shoulders, already used to anything happening in Chaldea. “I’ll be going with Vlad then!”

“Of course,” the handsome Berserker added, fully prepared before she had arrived, always by her side, no matter what they would encounter.

“Shi Huang Di, are you joining us?” Gudako asked the Emperor, though he shook his head.

“We were asking something as the alarm rang, but We have important matters to attend to, so as to bother ourselves with a menial task. Go on and have fun, though.”

Da Vinci stared at them, with her bright and equally smug face, always knowing something more than everyone else, but no one would be able to get her to reveal anything. Sooner than later, the bright light of the rayshift signed that Gudako and Vlad had departed.

“Hehe, thank you for your assistance, _Oh great Emperor_ ,” Da Vinci added

“Hahaha, We are in a charitable mood, so We will ignore your snide remark, however you can continue to shower us with praise. We agreed to help you and found that perhaps indulging in the wishes of people is not a bad way to stave off boredom!” Shi Huang Di hummed to himself as he left the Control Room.

* * *

Gudako blinked a couple of times as she tried to register what was in front of her. She had expected to come across a battlefield, not a deserted and extremely beautiful garden. On both sides of a lightly colored stone path, beautiful roses stood proudly, a sea of red, white and pink to feast her eyes.

“Uhhh, where exactly are we?” she asked Vlad. In her haste, she hadn’t asked for details of their mission, but was looking around for any clues in her surroundings, not that she could figure it out from the scenery alone.

Vlad smiled. “We are in Romania, to be precise. Happy Birthday, Master.”

Her jaw dropped and her cheeks turned pink as he bowed gracefully, offering his hand to her.

“I have requested some time to spend with you, and I hope you accept my offer.”

Gudako laughed with embarrassment. Suddenly, the Singularity task had turned into what she thought was a romantic date, one she had just heard about, and she wasn’t dressed for the occasion either. However, Vlad chuckling made her feel as if he could read her mind.

“Don’t worry, I have prepared an outfit for this occasion.”

He took her hand and guided her along a stone path with rose bushes to the sides. Then they stopped in front of a small tent, a thing out of that time and place. She pondered how long Vlad would have been preparing this, and just how much effort he would have put in to achieve this effect, but the thought of that made her feel butterflies in her stomach as he had done this for _her_.

Inside the tent, she found a small bench and a mirror, and a gorgeous ice blue strapless silk dress. With awe and nervousness, she took the dress in her hands, with an intricate pattern around the chest, and masterful stitches everywhere she looked. Just how many nights had Vlad spent on creating this beautiful gift and how did he manage to hide it from her? When she put it on, she was even more enthralled, as it was made with such craftmanship that it made her feel beautiful and confident. A Queen perhaps? Vlad had been a King before, hadn’t he?

She shook her head, embarrassed, and rushed to meet Vlad, to thank him for her gift, but her words were cut short as she stared stunned at Vlad wearing an elegant modern black suit.

“You look beautiful,” he said, as he laid his eyes on her. “You bring out the beauty in that dress, suiting you perfectly for this special day.”

Taking her hand, he brought her to a small table, elegantly adorned for the two of them with scented candles and roses at the center. On her side of the table, she found a juicy hamburger on a fancy red paper, French fries next to it, and on top of the hamburger, a small lance sticking on it, akin to a flag from those children’s menus.

“This is for me? I’m… I’m so happy, thank you!” she exclaimed, before picking the burger and giving it a big bite, humming to herself.

Vlad looked at her, a satisfied smirk on his face, as she happily ate her meal, accompanying her with a red wine. He preferred to watch her enjoying herself, burning this image in his Saint Graph.

* * *

Gudako stretched her arms as she walked to her room, with Vlad by her side. After some peaceful time enjoying their stroll through the botanic garden, they had rayshifted back, the singularity would delete itself soon, if not as soon as they came back to Chaldea. And it was after, that Gudako was met with another surprise, in the cafeteria by every one of her servants waiting eagerly for her. Cleopatra, Ozymandias and Iskandar had prepared luxurious gifts including a golden bowl with fruits, while Sei Shonagon had given her a notebook so they could be journal writing friends. Jack had given her ‘mother’ a big hug, while Holmes and Da Vinci kept Moriarty from trying to give whatever shady gift he had prepared for Gudako. It was an afternoon full with laughter, lively chatter and one or two accidental drunks thanks to Shuten Doji and Musashi. Judging from the noise still reaching the bedroom hall, it would seem that some servants would party all night, but Gudako had hoped to spend the remainder of her birthday with someone else again.

Her heart was pounding, asking Vlad to go to her bedroom had come in a brief and sudden moment of courage, but now the fact that he had agreed had dawned on her and had her stomach twisted in a knot. It was the first time she would be with a man in her room with other intentions than talking, so she tried to calm herself.

“Master, breathe. This is not how you should be embracing this night,” Vlad pulled her away from her anxiousness with his calm, alluring voice. And with a deep breath, both entered her room.

One wouldn’t expect to find much in anyone’s bedroom in Chaldea, between the incineration of humanity and everything that came after, it was almost impossible to find time to decorate it. However, Vlad noticed that on top of her night table there were two small goats, one very familiar to him. It was the scapegoat he had made for Gudako as a Valentine’s gift. The other, though, was much smaller, with slightly crooked stitches.

“Ahaha…” Gudako said with an embarrassed smile, “I kinda wanted San to have another goat…. So San wouldn’t be lonely when we went on fighting but I got wrong the size and it ended up smaller than I thought…”

“Hmph, so you gave the goat I made for you a name. What is the smaller one’s?”

“Sei. I guess they are siblings…”

Vlad picked up the goat called Sei. “I guess this goat explains your sudden interest in sewing some time ago. Though, I am not surprised you would make this, this is so like you, Master.” Vlad placed Sei next to San. “It is the thoughtfulness of your heart among other things that made me fall in love with you, after all.”

“So you mean?!” Gudako’s cheeks turned crimson.

“Of course, I would never accept such a request to accompany you if I felt any different. And I wouldn’t wish to miss the opportunity to give you a… continuation of our earlier date.”

“Ah!” Gudako’s eyes widened but she shook her head, as she realized her dream was becoming true and she wouldn’t want to throw this chance away. “P-please Vlad! M-make me, make me yours, please take me… though… um… it’s my first time… and I’m inexperienced and…”

Vlad pressed a finger over her lips. “Tell me Master, do you wish for me as much as I long for you?”

“Y-yes…”

“In that case, let us start with a toast, to us,” Vlad whispered as he leaned down, his lips so close to the nape of her neck. His voice sent shivers down her spine, so husky in spite of his restraint. She tilted her head as if it was the most natural thing to do, wanting to feel him on her.

She let out a gasp when she felt Vlad’s lips on her skin, his tongue savoring her skin, leaving every inch touched by him with a sensation of fire. His lips weren’t as soft as she imagined, but their roughness enthralled her.

Vlad smirked, his hands holding her carefully, preparing to begin the first of many encounters to come. This was a dangerous and forbidden advent, the paradox of his existence, as Vlad’s fangs grazed on her skin, making Gudako shudder in anticipation. Slowly, the fangs sank into her skin, as a mix of pain and growing pleasure grew inside of her. It was an hypnotic sting that would take over and make one desire for more. For hundreds of years, people had thought that the kiss of a vampire was among the most forbidden and pleasurable experiences, and they weren’t wrong.

The small orifices left by him began to fill with her warm blood, liquid ruby falling down her skin, and of course Vlad wouldn’t let it go to waste. He slowly licked the dripping blood from her chest up to her neck, her breath shortening as he moved, so painfully slow, savoring her.

“A feast should never be hurried,” he replied with a husky voice and something inside her ignited. He lapped her blood, her heart raced, drumming against her chest, both wanting him to go faster, but also enjoying that maddening slow pace, cheeks turning crimson.

Before coming to Chaldea, she wouldn’t have imagined how it felt to be wanted like this.

His hand caressed her bare shoulders, fingertips leaving a trail as they moved down until they reached the zipper from her dress. He slid it down, the parting fabric exposing her back, which he pressed his fingers against, soft redness appearing after. Gudako let out a sigh, falling gently into this dream, her hands going up Vlad’s back, mimicking his movements, to reach his long hair and running her fingers through it.

With his other hand, Vlad pulled down the dress, uncovering her breasts for him to enjoy with his piercing, hungry eyes. Gudako could feel him staring, and in a bold decision, she slid her dress down further, lifting herself for a moment before she could drop it under her legs to the floor. She couldn’t help a coy smile, realizing she had exposed herself to him, except for her white lace panties.

“A marvelous sight,” he hummed, his eyes lavishing from head to toe her naked body in front of him. “But let me get rid of this,” he added, as he pulled down her panties, smirking as he realized a small damp spot in them. After all, this was a feast to her and her pleasure was his ultimate goal.

Burning her image into her mind, he licked the base of her neck again, but instead his tongue traveled down to her perky breasts, flicking softly a nipple, making her jump. He would teach his beloved Master of the forbidden pleasures in the world, as he sucked one of her breasts, toying with it against his warm mouth. However, he wouldn’t let her other breast out on purpose, as his large hand sized it and groped it. Gudako shrieked, whether it was him gently nibbling one nipple with his teeth or him rolling the other in between his rough fingers. Her breath was audibly shallow and short.

“Do you like it?” he asked, looking upward to meet her embarrassed yet darkened gaze, fixed on him feasting on her.

“Y-yeah…” She mumbled. “P-please…”

“Your orders, _Master_.” The unbridled lust between that word, as he devoured her, his mouth taking as much of her skin, sucking with more vigor, and his other hand squeezing the other harder, red traces appearing and disappearing as he kneaded on her.

Gudako let out a soft moan, as he switched his attention, lavishing the other breast with sucking bites that left larger marks and tugging the moist nipple, making her squirm under him.

“Vlad!” she sighed, as/and he smirked with a glint in his eyes.

“Impatience doesn’t suit you, though I admit it makes you adorable.”

Gudako let out more sighs, with her crimson cheeks proof of her embarrassment. But Vlad wouldn’t allow her to grow frustrated, as he began drawing a trail of kisses down to her navel, teasing her with a vigorous suck and his hands roamed over her torso, caressing her faint curves, fingers against her waist holding her for a moment. Her skin was so soft and warm, with some traces of sweat, so delicate and tender.

But his hands didn’t stop there, as they went further down to her crotch, drawing her silhouette as they met close to her entrance. He took note of her ragged breath, but sometimes things were better left as a surprise, and instead his hands reached the place where her legs joined with her crotch, skillfully parting them open and he scratched her inner thighs gently, making her rock her hips. He was so proud of the reactions he could elicit on her, every caress, every kiss, every motion was new to her and he would leave his mark on her body, on the burning skin left by his fingertips.

“Ah, Vlad… I…” She mumbled, her eyes following the movement of his hands, the surprised excitement visible on her face. She would have never imagined such a rough action would make her react like this.

“Yes?” He replied casually, as he placed his lips on her inner thigh, skin between his teeth as he nibbled it gently, deep enough to leave a red mark but not enough to cause more blood to pour.

“I…like that,” she said between gasps, eyes shut as Vlad bit her again in response.

“Like this?” he growled, as he kissed her thigh with more vigor, such that it would leave a large bruise the day after. She whimpered, gripping the sheets of her bed.

Relentlessly, he peppered her legs with kisses, scattering bites here and there. Gudako would have to wear pants for the rest of the week, but it was how he wanted to show her devotion to her. A strong grip on a leg, lavishing the other, it was both sweet and rough, not too much of either that it heightened her excitement. It was needed, he wanted her to be ready for him.

He pulled up, to meet her lips in between his, gliding over that soft skin of hers as she began unbuttoning his clothes without much success. He helped her, discarding his clothes, letting them fall on the ground, showing himself fully to her. Gudako looked at every inch of his tall, well-built figure, imposing as it was arousing, as he brought himself on top of her, his warm breath against her ear.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes…!”

“Beg for it.”

“Vlad!” Gudako whimpered, no longer being able to contain herself, earning a chuckle as he blew on her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

The slow teasing, her sweet reactions had already made him hard, barely able to contain himself this long but soon it would be worth it. He took her lips once more as he readied himself to go inside her.

Slowly.

Gently.

As gently as possible, containing himself, letting his cock slide deeper and deeper. Her tightness was delicious, going for a sensual, soft pace, as his mouth ravished her instead. Whether it pained her or not, he was going to make her forget it, as he took over her tongue, showing her the true extent of his passion while she adjusted to him. She unconsciously scratched his back, something that made him growl in her mouth. Her fingers digging inside him were a contradiction, wanting to go fully yet tender.

Soon, he was all inside her, and her eyes shut in ecstasy were proof that she could feel nothing but pleasure. And just as tenderly as he had gone inside, he slid out of her, though he wouldn’t keep this pace any longer. He went in, harder, making her moan, while one of her hands made its way to his head, gently pulling his long blond hair, as she fumbled with her hips, rocking her to try to make him go deeper.

“Nghhh, Vlad!” She squealed, as he thrusted inside her with more vigor than before, and then again, and again, as he went in and out of her, with a harder and faster motion, both bodies slamming against each other.

“Gudako,” he groaned, it was a feral sound, one marred with deep desire before kissing her deeply once more, as her moans drowned in his mouth and he thrusted.

She rocked her hips, ill-timed to his pounding, so with a hand, Vlad pulled her hips down, to match his rhythm, as she screamed inside his mouth, the roughness and passion of his getting the best of her, so much that she needed him more and more.

In and out. Harder. Vlad took her with fierce thrusts, as she squirmed under him, her legs shivering and toes curled in desire, feeling heat coiling from inside her loin. Gudako drowned in pleasure, no longer trying to take the lead, instead loving how Vlad was in charge of fully giving her anything she wanted, ramming into her and filling the air with her cries of pleasure as she gave into her desire.

She came with a violent shudder, arching her back as she felt her muscles tense tightly only to burst and spread a wave of heat and pleasure through her body, her body clamping on his cock one last time as she moaned loudly, eyes seeing stars. Her fingers tugged his hair, nails against his skin, so enticing and pleasurable, as Vlad thrusted a couple of times inside her, before releasing himself in her, calling her name in the most passionate growl.

He didn’t fall on her, however, managing to support himself on his arms after his climax, resting his head on the space next to her neck. The holes left by his fangs were no longer bleeding, but he quietly lapped and cleaned the leftovers of blood that had trickled down as both tried to regain their breaths, their hearts pounding so loud they could hear the other’s. When he was done cleaning her, he lay next to her and pulled her close, looking deep into her eyes.

“T-thank you, I loved it!” She moaned before giving him a chaste kiss.

“For you, I would do anything, my love,” he whispered, pulling her with one arm, so close against his chest, so that she could feel his warmth. “And this is not only the first time, but the beginning of more to come, if you wish so.”

Gudako buried her face in his chest, nodding fervently as she replied, “Of course. Stay by my side forever, Vlad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and once again, happy birthday!


End file.
